1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming device. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming device which can transmit a driving force by engaging a driving gear of a device frame and a driven gear of a photoconductive drum after inserting the photoconductive drum into the device frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image forming device which forms an image by transferring a toner image onto paper, when a photoconductive drum is inserted into a device frame, a driven gear of the photoconductive drum is engaged with a driving gear which receives a driving force from a driving source of the device frame. In such a conventional image forming device, when the photoconductive drum is a unit and the photoconductive drum unit is inserted into the device frame, or when the photoconductive drum is inserted into the device frame, a driving force is transmitted from the driving source of the device frame to the photoconductive drum.
However, just by inserting the photoconductive drum unit or the photoconductive drum into the device frame, there are cases in which the driving gear and the driven gear are not engaged satisfactorily with one another. That is, there are cases in which a tooth of the driving gear of the device frame and a tooth of the driven gear of the photoconductive drum contact with one another (a tooth contact is generated) and a normal engaged state cannot be established.
However, according to the present invention, when the photoconductive drum is inserted into the device frame, even in case the tooth contact is generated, an engaged state of the gears can be normalized easily.